


Distraction

by Original_the_2nd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Imagery, Loss, Metaphors, Poetry, scholastic entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this after finding out someone I loved dearly went through something very sad and traumatic. I needed to get these emotions out and into text, so that is what this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

~*~*~*~  
Distract me.  
Take the day, all this moments knowledge,  
And melt it,  
Burn it to ash and let the wind of our laughter carry it away.  
Pull it from rooting in my mind so for just one moment,  
I elude existence,  
We elude existence.  
Carry me through this world of mystic amnesia you know so well.  
We’ll float away on the paper mache boat we built blind,  
We’ll sail through all the storms, the oceans ripped through by lightning's wrath, stirred by the krakens thrashes,  
All without opening an eye.  
~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved


End file.
